The Crucifix Traitor
by Four Leaved Clover
Summary: It was Hermione who found the corpse of a Gryffindor, murdered and doused in pig blood. It was Ron who said it was Malfoy. It was Dumbledore who asked them for help. Will they ever find out who Hogwart's Crucifix Traitor is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys…this is a sort of experimental story I'm trying out! It's something of a cross between Action and Mystery. If you guys like it, maybe I can put up a sequel which would be a Draco Hermione Romance. **

**CHAPTER 1**

The colors that flashed across the Great Hall were as vibrant as its mood. Students were flitting to and fro, sipping wine from their goblets or chatting animatedly with each other. A few were dancing to the ancient waltz and tango music that was being played on the dance floor. The air was hot and thick, and filled with the smells of wine, musk and exotic perfumes.

The students were crowding around the food tables, and Harry and Ron quickly adjoined themselves to the thick queue. Both were, as was the custom, dressed for the masquerade. Harry was wearing flowing black robes, with golden wrist bands, and an Inca necklace snapped around his neck. His messy hair was just the same, but he wasn't wearing any glasses, and his green eyes danced in the candlelight that came from the thousands of floating candles. Next to him, Ron was salivating at the look of the exotic dishes arrayed in front of them. He was dressed in a pair of loose black trousers, and a tight black shirt, that was heavily embroidered. As Harry had jokingly pointed out when he saw him in the common room, he looked like a bull fighter, in his prized clothes.

However, there was no sign of Hermione. It was early on, and there were still seven hours or so of the masquerade ball left to go, and neither felt much concern. They did, however, feel a growing anticipation. Hermione had a tendency to surprise everyone at these balls.

'I like this,' Ron said, appreciatively, helping himself to nachos.

Harry snorted at the dreamy look on his best friend's face. 'You would,' he chortled.

Ron grinned. 'Not just the food, man. I mean the ball. This is so much better than the Yule Ball.'

'Tell me about it,' Harry agreed. 'No tension of asking girls out. You can dance with anyone you like.'

'And,' Ron said, pointedly, 'No dress robes. This whole exotic theme thing is just cool. I got to borrow some of Bill's clothes.' he glanced down at his attire with a flash of pride.

'I wonder where Hermione is though,' Harry murmured, scanning the crowds once again.

Ron rolled his eyes. 'You know what she's like. She likes surprising everyone once in a while and come sashaying in looking amazing.'

Harry chuckled. 'You have a point.'

Hermione, as it was, was indeed considering her outfit as they were talking. She was surveying it with a critical eye, wondering what more she needed for that finishing touch. The off the shoulder red crepe dress she was wearing looked good with her tanned face, neck and shoulders. It was long-sleeved, and tight above the waist, flaring out once it passed her hips. She had fastened a chunky silver metallic belt over the low waist, and had a thin necklace made of black shiny stones at her throat. Her hair she had cast an elaborate spell on, making it a little longer, curlier, bouncier and much shinier. She had gathered it at the back of her head and clipped it there. Quickly smearing some vivid red lipstick on her lips, and gliding a touch of lip-gloss over that she glanced at her reflection.

'Perfect,' she muttered. 'Harry and Ron, wait till you see me. I am going to knock your socks off.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'She's majorly late,' Ron observed.

Harry frowned. 'Yeah, I know. Strange, isn't it? She normally doesn't-.' at this point, he broke off, and gaped silently at something behind Ron's shoulder. He turned, and his jaw fell open, too. Hermione was gliding upto them, in a stunning red dress with a flash of silver at her waist. Her hair had been charmed somehow, so it was much shinier, and bounced in a lush feathering of curls every time she stepped. Her lips were a bright shade of red, and sparkled in the dim light.

'Hey guys.' she said, as she reached up at them. Harry regained use of his mouth first.

'H-Hermione? Wow!' was all he managed, however. Ron was slightly less subtle.

'What the fucking hell?" he said, his mouth still open with shock.

She laughed, and the gloss on her lips glinted. 'Just thought I'd give you guys a surprise. I'm tired of being the good girl so often.'

'You look amazing,' Harry said slowly, still just recovering.

'Thanks,' Hermione said, amused. 'It took me sometime to figure out if red was my color.'

'Boy is it ever,' Ron mumbled, still staring. She lifted her hand, and shifted his face so his gaze was off her.

'Don't stare, Ron,' she scolded. 'It's rude.'

'Right,' Ron said, nodding dumbly.

Hermione giggled. 'I'll just be going and getting a drink for myself,' she said.

'Sure.' Harry murmured. 'We'll be right here.'

Hermione slowly drifted away. She felt many heads turn her way, many mouths open with wonder. There were many whispers of, 'Is that Hermione?' and 'Wow, I didn't think she had it in her. It wasn't long before she was assaulted by Lavender.

'Hermione-!' she gasped, stressing the last syllable. 'You look amazing!'

Hermione smiled, a little shyly. 'Thanks Lavender.'

'Where did you get that dress from? It looks lovely.'

'Hogsmeade.'

'It's amazing! Why don't you come and have a drink with Parvati and me.'

'Oh, no thanks. I have to get back to Harry and Ron.'

'Shouldn't you put Ron first?' Lavender asked, with a suggestive wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew that Lavender, Parvati, and about the rest of the school believed in a blossoming romance between herself and Ron. She also knew it was impossible. Ron and she were like brother and sister. They were very fond of each other, and shared most of their secrets with the other, but a romance with him was out of the question.

She made her way to the drinks table, and got herself a cocktail. As she was heading back to Harry and Ron, her gaze suddenly fell on a group of students to the far corner, who didn't seem to be doing much interacting. They were all crowding around something in middle. At first she was confused, but then she caught sight if Pansy, dressed in a green dress, her shiny black hair all over her back. She rolled her eyes. Of course. The Slytherins. God forbid they actually talked to anyone else at the ball.

She felt a prick of curiosity, wondering exactly what they were crowding around. Drink in hand, she tip-toed closer and craned her neck.

What she saw sent an initial wave of confusion through her. It was a person, dressed in black dress robes. He wore a sort of half mask on his face, which was elegantly curved, and his only his eye region. Through slanted slits, she could see piercing gray eyes staring pack out of the crowd. He wore loose trousers, and a tight black shirt, but unlike Ron's, it didn't have any embroidery on it. As an extra touch, he seemed to have attached long silver spikes to his fingers. She snorted to herself. _Of course. Nine Inch Nails_

At that minute, she caught sight of the silky pale blonde hair, and suddenly her confusion dissolved. Malfoy. Had to be. Who else would wear spiked nails?

She shook her head softly to herself, and made her way back to Harry and Ron. Ron was talking with Lavender, but Harry smiled at her when she came.

'Hey,' he said, softly. 'You took your time.'

She made a face. 'I met the Slytherins on the way.'

His smile vanished. 'They didn't give you any trouble?'

She shook her head. 'Nope. I don't think they even noticed. They were all fanning over Draco Malfoy there. He's all into Mask of Zoro mood.'

Ron chose that mood to join in the conversation. 'Zoro?' he asked, confused, as Harry snorted.

'Malfoy,' she explained. 'He's dressed as Zoro.'

Ron still looked perplexed. 'What the hell's a Zoro?' he asked, frowning.

Harry chuckled. 'Never mind, Ron. Muggle thing. Who else but Malfoy would dress as Zoro.'

'He's even added his own touches,' Hermione said, remembering. 'Silver spikes on his fingers.'

Harry snorted again, while Ron just looked confused. 'I don't get it,' he said frowning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Never mind, Ron. I saw you and Lavender talking. What was all that about?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night wore on. More and more students began to flit to the dance floors with their partners. Seeing this, Harry turned to Hermione.

'Hey Herms. You want to dance?'

Hermione accepted, and they left Ron talking to Parvati. Harry took her arm, pulled her to the dance floor. He grasped her waist, and began twisting her around to the elaborate tango music that was playing. Hermione twirled, her skirt floating behind her.

'Isn't that Malfoy over there?' Harry asked, looking pointedly over her shoulder. Hermione craned her neck, but couldn't see. Harry obligingly twisted her around so she could.

'Yes it is,' she said, as his costume came into view. 'Complete with the nine inch nails.'

Harry chortled softly. 'Who would have thought Malfoy manicured?'

Hermione laughed. 'Sure,' she said, batting her eyelids.

As they twirled around once more, they came into Malfoy's field of vision. He was dancing with Pansy, who was looking stunning in a silky green dress, and her cascade of glossy black curls. He got a full blast of Harry, but only caught Hermione's back and hair, which he didn't recognize. He met Harry's gaze and sneered.

'Got yourself another fuck-partner, Potty?' he asked, snidely. 'Where'd you pick this one up from? The slums?'

The minute the words were out of his mouth an incensed Harry opened his mouth to fling a retort back, but before he could, the girl he was dancing with turned around.

Malfoy's mouth was flung open. It was the _mudblood_. And she was looking bloody amazing, at that.'

She flipped him a cool look. 'I don't think so, Malfoy,' she replied, flippantly. 'But I was wondering, where did you pick up that _thing_ you're dancing with? Didn't I see her in Hagrid's pig sty yesterday?'

Harry choked with laughter, but Pansy's face flushed with anger. Draco replied with nothing but a stony look, so she was forced to defend herself.

'You watch it, Granger,' she snapped. 'I won't have any cheek from you.'

Hermione's eyes went wide.

'It _talks_,' she drawled. Harry doubled up with laughter behind her.

'Granger!' Pansy's voice was incensed, now.

'Gosh, I wonder what spell Hagrid put on it.'

A full blown catfight was about to start, when Professor McGonagall suddenly intervened.

'Is there any problem here?' she asked, coldly. Pansy, who had been about to say something extremely rude to Hermione clamped her mouth shut.

'No Professor,' Hermione said, sweetly.

'So then why is Mr. Potter in spasms?'

Hermione glanced behind her. Harry was still doubled over with laughter.

'I- I'm fine,' he sputtered.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. 'I see. Well, if there's nothing to deal with, I might as well return to that excellent white wine Hagrid brought.'

Harry and Hermione left the dance floor, Harry still chuckling over the Pansy incident, to find Ron immersed in conversation with a tall boy with tanned skin and honey-colored hair. Hermione immediately recognized him as Antony Goldstein, a Ravenclaw prefect.

'Hey guys,' Ron greeted them, as they approached. 'And thanks, Tony. I'll see ya round, okay?'

Antony nodded. 'See you Ron.'

Ron turned to them. 'What's the matter with him?' he asked, pointing at Harry who was still laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione leaned back on her chair, cradling her whiskey in her hand. Ron was sitting beside her, puffing at a rotund cigar. Harry was sitting on her other side.

'And- And then-.' he gasped, choking with laughter. 'Hermione gets this completely surprised look on her face, and went- "It talks." I thought I would _die_ with laughter.'

'So did I,' Hermione muttered. 'Oh, come on Harry. You've already told us this story half a million times.'

'I'm not going to get tired of it,' Ron said, hooting with laughter, and puffing out scented smoke.

Hermione groaned. She was getting slightly sick, and her head was throbbing. Maybe she had had enough of this ball.

'I think I better go back,' she told her friends.

'Sure Mione. And you looked amazing. Yeah, so then she said-.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off. The ball was over. As she walked out, her eyes strayed to the corner of the room. She caught sight of the man with silver spikes on his fingers, smiled and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First chapter! What did you guys think? This is something of an introductory chapter. The REAL story starts next chapter onwards.**

**Cheers to those of you who review!**


	2. Behind the Door

**Whooo! Second chapter! What do you guys think, huh? **

**CHAPTER 2**

Hermione turned over in bed, and groaned. Her head felt like it was splitting into pieces. Hot, buttery sunlight was falling across her temples, setting them on fire. she shifted again, finding each position uncomfortable.

Finally, she gave up and sat up in bed, only to discover that not only was her head killing her, but she had a dull ache all over her body, and her tongue felt thick and fuzzy. Flitting memories of the previous night rushed to her.

She groaned.

_Why did I drink so much?_

As she thought about it, her mind wandered to her spat with Pansy last night, and a smile crept across. She found herself wondering whether Harry and Ron were up. She decided to get dressed and check. Thank god it was Sunday, and there were no classes.

She quickly threw on some clothes, and went down to the common room. She found Harry lying on the couch, head between his hands. He was still dressed in his pajamas.

'Hey Harry,' she said, sitting down next to him. He groaned in response.

She winced and nodded. 'yeah, my head is killing me too. But you must be feeling worse, huh?"

_Groan._

She smiled. 'All right. I'm headed to the kitchens, I'm getting some coffee. Want me to get some for you too?'

He groaned. 'No.'

'Right. Well, I'll be gone, then.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione cradled her hot cup of coffee as she exited the kitchen. The house elves, of course had been very helpful, offering her all sorts of dishes. Politely declining she had grabbed her cup and left.

She found her mind wandering as she walked down the corridor. Last night's ball had left her feeling exhilarated and happy for some reason. She took a sip of coffee, and walked aimlessly down the corridor.

She had been walking for five minutes when all of a sudden, she realized she was in an unfamiliar corridor.

'My mind is not with me,' she mumbled, trying to place her followings. The corridor she was in was somewhat more like a stone tunnel. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of smooth shiny gray marble. Just a few feet ahead was an iron door, with rusty hinges and a bolt pulled across it. Hermione slapped her forehead, cursing her stupidity and turned to go.

Suddenly, she froze.

Slowly, she turned around, her face scrunched up.

_It's nothing. _She told herself. _Absolutely nothing._

But she couldn't deny that there was a most terrible smell was coming, from behind the iron door. It seemed to seep out from under the door, under the gap, and sift into the corridor. It was a horrible smell, almost like-.

'Blood?' she whispered, almost to herself.

Suddenly, her heart started a little faster. She found her breath coming out a little faster.

'That's ridiculous,' she told herself. 'No wizard needs to draw blood while murdering, except-.'

She felt a chill. _Vampires._

She shook her head, again. 'No,' she said, firmly to herself.

She turned back to the door. Yes, the smell was definitely coming from behind its rusty iron reaches.

'Just a check,' she told herself, 'Ill just check what's back there, and then get the hell out of here.'

She took a few steps forward. Her legs suddenly felt like they were made of lead.

She reached out, and with fumbling fingers she pulled back the bolt. The door swung open slowly, with a high creaking noise.

'Um, hello,' Hermione called, nervously.

There was no answer. The room was thick with fog that began to slowly dissipate as she entered. Feeling a rising apprehension in her throat, she took another tentative step into the room.

Suddenly, her screams where echoing all around the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SHOUT OUTS**

BoStOnChIcK- Actually this is more of a basis of a Draco Hermione romance…as in, it includes Hermione helping Draco out a lot, and stuff, but it's primarily a mystery story. And yah, Ron's smoking…I guess since they're in the sixth and just finished their OWLS and all, the teachers are being lenient.

dracosgirl2515- Draco murdering someone? Do you really think I would do that to him- and more importantly Hermione? Lol, read on…oh and I read your next chapter…it was just amazing…update soon!

Bea- Lol, they're allowed to do all that cos for one, they just finished their OWLS… and plus their in the sixth…so the teachers are being lenient and stuff. Basically I wanted to give it a very exotic type of air.

**Thanks to the rest of you reviewers too, I love you guys!**


	3. The Bloody Nails

**CHAPTER 3**

Hermione felt her head reeling. The smell was thick in her nostrils, and the sight that lay before her was embedded in her head for what she thought was forever. She heard a pounding in her head, and it took her a minute to realize that the noise was actually coming from the corridor. She placed the noise as running footsteps. She was dimly aware of how loudly she had screamed, but all her attention was focused on what lay ahead of her.

She felt her vision going black, but the despite the blackness, she could see it clearly, as if it were pasted in her gaze. She felt a dizzying wave of nausea.

Then, her vision blackened completely, and before she knew it she was falling to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Hermione opened her eyes, it took her a moment to place where she was exactly. She realized quickly that it was the hospital wing. No where else had such dazzlingly white sheets.

White?

Red?

Blood…

Suddenly, it all came back with a jolt. She sat bolt upright in bed and screamed.

Two seconds later, their Madam Pomfrey had come bustling into her cubicle, her gaze filled with pity.

'There there dear,' she said, consolingly. 'Shh…don't cry.'

'You- you,' Hermione couldn't get the words out. 'You don't under-under stand! The body!'

'Sh, dear. It's okay. You're safe.'

'But- but he isn't! The blood!'

'Yes, dear, they told me what happened. You were unlucky enough to stumble upon the body. But don't worry, Shh.'

'No, no!' Hermione choked. 'You don't understand! He- he was dead!'

Madam Pomfrey leaned down, and enveloped Hermione in a motherly hug. Feeling the affection of the old lady, Hermione's panic began to subside a little. Madam Pomfrey leaned back, and handed her a steaming goblet.

'Drink this,' she said, softly. 'It will give you dreamless sleep.'

Her trembling fingers clutched the goblet, and brought it to her lips. In three gulps she finished the potion. She leaned back against her pillow, and very soon was fast asleep.

Madam Pomfrey took the goblet back. As she drew the curtain aside, she paused to glance down at Hermione.

'Poor girl,' she whispered. 'I do hope she's okay.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The second time Hermione woke, she realized instantly where she was. She remembered the sight she had seen and felt shivers of fear prickle up her spine, but the mindless panic she had felt earlier had gone. She found herself wondering what exactly had happened.

She tried to sit up in bed, but her back was aching. Hearing her movements, the curtain was swished aside, and Madam Pomfrey entered.

'Hello dear,' she said, her voice unusually gentle. 'How are you feeling?'

'My- my back is paining,' Hermione replied. Her voice was raspy.

'Of course. You fell on it. Don't try and sit up. Would you like some water?'

'Y- Yes.'

She disappeared for a moment, and returned with a cup of water which she handed to Hermione. Hermione finished it quickly, and then turned back to her matron.

'Madam Pomfrey,' her voice was low with anxiously. 'I need to know what happened.'

Madam Pomfrey's face turned grave. She didn't reply.

'I- I can't remember properly. But- but there was so much blood, and-.'

The matron sat down by the side of her bed. 'Dear,' she began, hesitantly, 'You stumbled on a dead body. It's a terrible shock, I know, but-.'

'Who was it? I need to know!'

The matron didn't look her in the eye. Her voice was low with sadness. 'Neville Longbottom,' she said, quietly.

Hermione's mouth opened with horror. 'N-Neville?'

Her heart was suddenly beating faster. This just had to be a joke. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't!

'No,' she whispered.

Madam Pomfrey nodded soberly. 'I'm afraid it is.'

'But- but why?' Hermione asked her voice still bewildered.

'Honey, stay in bed right now. I'm going to give you a potion to give you more sleep. In the evening, you're too go talk to Dumbledore.'

That afternoon, Harry and Ron came to visit her. Both had pale, drawn faces, and eyes fiilled with wretchedness.

'Hey Hermione,' Harry said, in a mournful voice. 'I'm glad you're awake.'

'Yeah,' Ron said, shaking his head slowly. 'We were really worried about you.'

'Hey guys,' Hermione murmured, her head aching with tiredness.

'Professor McGonagall told us what happened,' Harry said. 'You found him, didn't you?'

Hermione nodded, slowly.

'Was it- was it very terrible?'

This time she nodded fervently.

'I can see it even now,' she whispered. 'I don't think I can ever forget.'

Ron leaned down and hugged her tenderly.

'Hermione,' he said, 'Don't worry. You will forget. D-do you know who it was?'

Hermione nodded somberly. 'Madam Pomfrey told me. I just can't believe it. Why- why Neville? He hasn't harmed a fly his entire life.'

Harry nodded. 'I know. We were shocked too. And Dean and Seamus are pretty upset too. We all miss him.'

Hermione lapsed into silence. She too missed Neville immensely. But another question was nagging and her, pulling at her mind again and again- Who?

'Does anyone know who did it?' she asked Harry.

He shook his head. 'No. Dumbledore's shocked, of course. It seems inconceivable that there's a traitor at Hogwarts.'

'But- but why would they kill him with a knife or a gun?' Hermione asked, bewildered.

Ron looked down. 'I have no idea. The teachers have roped the area right off. No ones allowed there. Even Dumbledore hasn't touched anything. Ministry officials are coming tonight.'

'I think we should go there before the officials arrive,' Harry said, stoutly.

Ron turned incredulously to him. 'Harry, mate, are you feeling all right?"

'Look, Ron it's been bothering me for enough time. There's a traitor in Hogwarts. This is probably a Death eaters work. But you know what the Ministry's like! They'll gump up the whole thing for sure. Don't you want to know who did- that- to Neville?'

Ron nodded slowly. 'I know it sounds terrible, but I reckon maybe you're right,' he said, quietly.

Both of them fastened their gazes on Hermione. She was looking hesitant.

'Guys...' she began. 'Normally I'd be all for it, but-.'

She didn't know how to put it in words. But the one vision swirling around in her mind was the huddled corpse, the blood…she closed her eyes, and tried to push the images away.

'Hermione, we understand,' Harry said, gently. 'A corpse is not a good thing to see. You don't have to come.'

Hermione paused. Harry was offering her a perfect way out. She wouldn't have to go see the corpse again. She could sit in the peaceful hospital wing the whole time. She opened her mouth to thank him.

'Of course not Harry. I'm coming too. We can go right now in fact.'

She mentally smacked herself. _That's right, Hermione. Let you're ego come in the way._

Harry looked doubtful. 'Are you sure?'

'I am,' she said, stoutly. 'Is Madam Pomfrey about anywhere?"

Ron peeped out and checked. 'She's inside some other cubicle,' he whispered. 'W can make it if we run.'

Harry cast another dubious glance at Hermione, but she nodded firmly. She swept the sheets off, and got up, praying she wouldn't feel faint or dizzy. Thankfully, she didn't.

'I'm fine,' she whispered, 'Let's go.'

They tiptoed out of the curtained cubicle. Madam Pomfrey was still out of sight. Grabbing Hermione's arm, Harry yanked her out of the hospital wing, Ron hot on their heels. They ran outside, covered another corner, and then paused for a breath.

'We're out,' Harry gasped. He stole a look at Hermione. 'Are you-.'

'I'm _fine_ Harry,' she said, impatiently.

He nodded. 'Right. Now, where exactly was the corridor.'

'Down near the kitchens,' Hermione said. They started off walking towards the kitchen. As they approached the light corridor, Hermione felt a small prickle at the back of her neck. She walked down, and came to the turn off to the corridor with the iron door.

Immediately, a shadow seemed to have cast itself over her. She had been preparing herself for this, but seeing the dim corridor and the door, and smelling that terrible smell again, the prickles on her neck seemed to run up and down to the small of her back. A wave of panic washed over her.

_Run_! Her head screamed. She faltered, and took a few steps back, breathing suddenly ragged.

Two strong arms gripped her shoulders. They felt warm and comfortable.

'Hermione?' It was Harry. She felt relief.

'Look,' he said, 'This must be really scary for you. Maybe you shouldn't come.'

She was shivering with fright, but she still shook her head. 'No,' she muttered. 'I have to come.'

'Maybe we should use a spell,' Ron said, uneasily. 'To block our noses or whatever.'

Hermione nodded, shakily. 'Where's my wand?' she asked, suddenly.

'It's with Madam Pomfrey,' Harry told her. 'She wouldn't give it back.'

Hermione moaned softly. 'Right,' she muttered. 'The spell's _Morbidius._'

Ron and Harry quickly muttered the spell for themselves and Hermione too. They felt a lot better when the stench was out of their noses.

'Okay,' Harry whispered, as they approached the door. 'Remember, we can't leave any signs to let the Ministry workers find us here.' He reached out for the bolt, and slowly slid it apart. Another prickle of fear swept Hermione.

_This is wrong! You shouldn't be here!_

Ignoring the voices screaming in her head, Hermione watched as Harry pushed the door open.

They stepped inside.

The room was exactly as Hermione remember. It was mostly unfurnished, except for a small metal chair in one corner, with a few chains heaped on it. The floor was a cold stone gray, and so were the walls. A bare bulb hung from the ceiling. There were no other windows or any other doors.

The most frightening image in the room, however, was what lay in the middle. On first glance, it couldn't be recognized. It was like a heap of red and white. Someone who took a closer look, however, could see it was a body, crumpled and twisted, with its legs broken and tied under it. It was wearing a white shirt that was drenched with blood, and a pair of gray pants. The face was hidden, since it was crouched on its stomach, but now Hermione recognized the brownish- sandy hair. Her stomach plummeted.

'Poor Neville,' she whispered.

For a moment, they sat silent; remember all they went through with Neville. Hermione broke the silence.

'I don't get the blood,' she whispered. 'Why not just use the Avada Kedavra curse?'

Harry took slow steps to the corpse. He bent down, and gently turned the head.

'His eyes are open,' he said, with a shudder.

Hermione bent down. Indeed, Neville's eyes were wide open, reflecting sheer terror. His mouth seemed to be frozen mid scream.

'It looks like it was a curse,' Harry said, grimly. 'And then whoever did it broke his legs and trussed him up like this.'

'Oh, Neville,' Hermione said, desperately. 'Who would do something like that to him? But- how the blood?'

They bent down again. Harry took out his wand, and removed the curse they had put on their noses. He removed Hermione's and Ron's too. Immediately, they were hit by a stench so terrible and unholy, it was impossible to breathe.

'This is inhuman!' Ron choked, through tears.

Harry nodded grimly. 'Exactly. It's not human. It's animal blood.'

Both Hermione and Ron opened their mouths with horror.

'Someone murdered Neville with the curse, broke his legs, tied him up, and then poured pig blood all over him.'

'Who would do something like this?' Hermione asked, desperation touching the edges of her voice.

Harry shrugged. 'This is exactly the smell that the butcher from Privet Drive who brought Aunt Petunia's meat smelled like. I think it's pig blood.'

Hermione winced.

'P-pig blood?' she whispered. 'Who- but why?'

'It's a death eater!' Ron muttered, angrily. 'Only a Death eater could be- so damn- so- horrible!'

All three were white and shaking. What's more, now that the spell had been removed, their noses were thick with the foul smell of the pig blood.

'I can't believe it,' Hermione muttered. 'Poor Neville…'

She got down onto to her knees to close the eyes that were gaping lifelessly. Ron immediately warned her.

'Don't Hermione,' he said, 'We can't touch anything.'

Hermione shook her head, tears filling her eyes. 'This is beyond rules Ron,' she said, softly, 'This is about moral and respect. Let Neville sleep in peace.'

She gently closed the eyes, and felt her throat choking up. Poor Neville…

Just as she was tensing to get up, she suddenly noticed something that made her relax again. She cocked her head and frowned at it, trying to make sense.

'What…?' she murmured.

'Hermione?"

She looked back up. Harry was looking worriedly at her.

'What's the matter?'

'Take a look at this,' she said, quietly.

Harry and Ron stooped down. At first, Harry didn't realize what he was talking about, but then he realized, and drew a startled breath.

'What is it?' Ron asked, breathlessly.

Hermione gently pointed to Neville's smooth, round cheek.

Ron gave a startled 'Oh!

Neville's cheek was oozing little trickles of blood. Harry turned the other cheek over, and they found similar markings there too.

'What's this?' Ron whispered.

Hermione bit her lip. 'He's been scratched by something.'

Ron turned back to the cheek. 'I can't see any scratches. Just the blood.'

'He's not been scratched,' Harry said, leaning over, 'It's more like he's been pricked. Someone's pricked holes into his cheek.'

'But- but why?' Hermione whimpered. 'I don't get it. Why did they do that?'

Harry frowned. 'I have no idea.'

They lapsed into a quiet silence. All of a sudden, Ron noticed something.

'Wait a minute,' he muttered. 'Check this out… there are five pricks on each cheek.'

Hermione turned her questioning gaze onto him. 'Meaning?"

'Well, doesn't it look like finger imprints? Like- oh, you know, the person had long nails. Like Rita Skeeter or something.'

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. 'You're right.'

'Must've been hell of a set of nails,' Harry muttered. 'These pricks are deep.' his lip twisted into a sardonic expression. 'Nine inch nails.'

The minute he said that, Hermione let out a gasp. Her hand flew to her cheek.

'Nine Inch Nails!' she gasped. 'Oh my god, Harry!'

'What?' he asked her concernedly.

'Don't you remember? At the ball! Malfoy!'

Her voice echoed in the silence. When it died out, it left behind a deep ringing that pounded in each of their ears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'We have to be logical,' Hermione said, firmly.

They were back in the common room. After Hermione's sudden realization, they had quickly scanned the rest of the room, and found it empty. Then, they had gone back to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey ranted and raved, but allowed Hermione to leave with her wand after a large dose of something purple and foul-smelling. They had returned to the Common Room, which had been deserted. According to Harry, none of the Gryffindor's had been there in a long time. They had either been in their four posters, where they actually felt safe, or huddles up in some bathroom crying.

Now that they had returned, there was a full-blown argument between Ron and Hermione.

'I _am_ looking at it logically,' he cried.

'No you're _not!_ That's not logic! It's called jumping to a conclusion.'

'Hermione, if there is only one conclusion, I don't think there's much possibility of me jumping to the wrong one!'

'That's just it, Ron! There are many conclusions! It could be anyone.'

'Anyone clearly translates to Malfoy.'

'No it doesn't necessarily.' Harry put in.

'Ron, listen! You can't just assume the worst because you don't like him!'

'Oh, quit it! You're blind if you can't see it! of course it's Malfoy! Who else would cold-bloodedly murder a Gryffindor, tie his arms and legs, drench him with pig blood and then leave him to rot?'

'Voldemort,' Hermione replied, coldly.

'Oh, and you think he trumped into the castle with his little basket of flowers, and-.'

'Enough both of you,' Harry snapped. 'You two drive me crazy. Look, Hermione, it's the most logical solution. Not only is Malfoy a horrible prick with the IQ of a mushroom, but we saw the little pricks on Neville's cheeks. And you saw what demons Malfoy had on his hands that day.'

'Yes, but I don't think we should jump to conclusions,' Hermione said, stolidly.

'All right.' Harry said, doggedly. 'We'll just _assume_ that Draco's the culprit, okay? In which case we need to find out why, what etc. etc.'

Hermione reluctantly subsides. 'I suppose,' she muttered, huffily.

'We need ideas,' Ron said, sinking into a red armchair. 'I wish we could tell what time Malfoy- I mean, whoever did it- murdered him.'

Hermione shook her head. 'Avada Kedavra doesn't leave any signs. The pig blood smelled terrible, but it always does.'

' He could have done it last night,' Harry said, helpfully. 'Everyone was at the ball.'

'So was he,' Hermione pointed out. 'Or at least he was until I left. Where did he go after that?'

'He was there right till the end,' Ron said. 'But he could have done it after everyone went to bed.'

'Where were you guys right at the end of the ball?' Hermione asked.

'I was with Antony Goldstein,' Ron said. 'We were discussing Quidditch moves. The guys a whiz! We talked about the most interesting-.'

'Ron. Please?'

'Oh. Sorry. I was with Antony, and Harry was with Parvati I think.'

'Yeah,' Harry admitted. 'Did you notice where Malfoy was? I didn't really pay any attention to him after that pug-girl's little spat with Hermione.'

'So he easily could have done it,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'We'll have to find some way to look into him.'

'How exactly?' Harry asked. 'Do you think Polyjuice Potion would do it again?'

'Should do the trick,' Hermione admitted, 'But I think the Slytherin's might suspect after the second year episode. We need something else.'

'Can't think of anything,' Ron said, after a pause.

'I'm going to go to the library after I meet Dumbledore,' Hermione said, stoutly. 'And I better be going now, guys.'

'Bye Hermione,' They replied. She left, her mind a whirlwind of questions, that couldn't find answers

**AN- hey ppl! I am so sorry about the long gap, but my net got completely fried, and I couldn't update, though I had this chapter done ages back. I JUST READ HALF BLOOD PRINCE! Obviously, this story contradicts the book quite a bit, as most of you who read it must have guessed. I won't put up anything here right now, but if you want to talk about what a loser that certain someone was, mail me. Lilly, I'm waiting! And thanks for the reviews.**


	4. The Crucifix

**CHAPTER 4**

As she neared the evil looking stone gargoyle outside Hermione's office, she realized that she had no idea what the password was. She lingered hesitantly beside it, ignoring its snide remarks, until she spotted Professor McGonagall approaching from the other direction. When she saw her, her eyes widened slightly.

'Ms. Granger,' she said, cautiously, 'You're out of the hospital wing?'

'Yes professor,' Hermione replied, slightly uncomfortable. 'I have to see professor Dumbledore, but I'm afraid I don't know what the password is.'

'That's quite all right,' her transfiguration teacher replied. She cast the gargoyle a scathing glance, and said, 'Cockroach cluster.'

'If you say so,' the gargoyle said, snidely. It slid to a side, and displayed a small wooden door. Professor McGonagall knocked on it. Hermione felt her stomach knotting.

The door was opened, and their headmaster stood before them. He was dressed in midnight blue robes, his hair and beard sparkling. His light blue eyes, behind the half-moon glasses were filled with deep gravity and worry. When he saw Hermione, the expression on his face deepened slightly.

'Ms. Granger,' he acknowledged. 'Please, come in.' He turned to Professor McGonagall. 'Yes, Minerva?'

She pursed her lips. 'Albus, Fudge has sent a few Aurors to check the situation.'

'Who exactly has come?'

'Dawlish and Scrimgoeur. They want to see you.'

'Have they already inspected the body?'

'Yes. They have found a few strange points. They want to talk to you about it.'

'I'll be along.'

He turned to Hermione. 'Ms. Granger, I am afraid I must ask you to wait for a few minutes, while I meet the Aurors.'

'That's okay professor,' Hermione mumbled.

'Do take a seat. I'll be right back.'

He strode out of the room, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione turned to look at his office.

She had neverseenthe Headmasters office before. The room was circular, with several windows. One of them overlooked the lake. Bright sunshine was pouring into the room, and falling onto the burgundy carpet which covered the floor. To one end was a desk, with parchment, quills, feathers, a box of colorful jewels, a tin of candy and a perch on which a beautiful golden bird, with a rich plumage and jeweled eyes. It was surveying her with a sad, comforting expression. Hermione crossed the room, and sat on one of the plush upholstered chairs. Immediately, Fawkes hopped off his perch, and settled on the desk in front of her. Extending a tentative hand, Hermione gingerly ran her fingers over his soft and velvety plumage. He closed his eyes with rapture.

Hermione smiled to herself, despite her tense circumstances. Somehow, the phoenix comforted her. She felt better than she had since she had found the body.

She glanced around the office once more. The windows looked warm and inviting. Getting up from the chair, she crossed the room, and approached one of the largest ones, which was curtained with a tasteful cherry colored velvet drape, tied to the side with a golden tassel

The window framed a beautiful view of the lake, its blue surface calm this evening. Already, the sun was dipping and turning red, and the lake seemed reflect a bloody sheen. Hermione felt tears prick the edges of her eyes. She blinked them away.

As her vision cleared, she suddenly noticed something quite strange. Sitting at the lake, under a shady tree, were two people. Both were dressed in Hogwarts robes, but Hermione couldn't make out who they were. She squinted her eyes, and tried to see better. Suddenly, a blood red ray of light fell on the pale blonde hair of one.

Her breathing quickened. It was Malfoy; he was with some unsuspecting student near the lake. She took out her wand, and tapped her face, saying '_Clarificasious.'_

Immediately, her vision sharpened, and she could make out the tiny details of the scene before her. Each and every glint of sunlight of the water seemed to become a thousand times clearer and brighter, each blade of glass seemed sharpened and jeweled green. She slid her gaze to the pair talking by the edge of the lake.

With another shock, she realized that the person who Malfoy was talking to was the one who Ron had introduced her to at the masquerade- Antony Goldstein. He was leaning against the knarled tree trunk, his sandy hair flat against his head. He had a worried, almost scared look on his face. Malfoy, on the other hand, had a sneer decked upon his. Hermione shivered, as she looked into his icy eyes. She felt a wave of sympathy towards Anthony. At the same time, she felt a building curiosity, wondering exactly what conversation was going on below.

'Enjoying the view, Ms. Granger,' asked a deep voice from behind her.

She wheeled around, and came face to face with Dumbledore, who was standing just behind her.

'Sorry professor,' she said, apologetically.

He held up a hand. 'Of course not, Ms. Granger. Windows are to look out off, after all. Now, if you could tear yourself away from the lovely view for a few minutes, perhaps you could take a seat by my desk?'

Hermione took the hint. She settled down on her chair, again, and watched as Dumbledore lowered himself onto his own chair. He steepled his fingers, and looked thoughtfully at her.

'Well,' he began, 'I think I'm right to assume you haven't been having a very good time.'

Hermione bowed her head. 'I suppose not.'

'You found a body, Ms. Granger,' Dumbledore said, gently. 'That is quite disturbing. Have you been told who-.'

'Yes,' Hermione said, quietly, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. 'Neville.'

Dumbledore removed his glasses, and put them on his desk. Hermione noticed, with a little jolt, that his eyes were much clearer and brighter- the type of blue that the sea would be on a warm, sunny day.

'Mr. Granger,' he began. 'I understand that this is a personal loss. I understand perhaps better than anyone how you are feeling right now. But I also know the line between the good and the practical. I know it is definitely not good, but perfectly practical, to ask you for your assistance at this point of time.'

Hermione looked him straight in the eye. 'Meaning?'

'There is a traitor at Hogwarts,' Dumbledore said, calmly, as if he was simply commenting on the weather. 'I will confess that I did not think that possible. It might be the staff, or it might be a student. We need to find out who it is, because that person is possibly working for the dark Lord. He must be removed from the school immediately, and will be relocated at Azkaban.'

'Professor,' Hermione began, tentatively.

'Yes, Ms. Granger.'

'Do you think it was a Death Eater's work?'

'I think it certainly had something to do with the dark Lord,' Dumbledore replied.

'B- but in that case…why wasn't there a Dark Mark over the school, or in the room?'

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. 'I'm not sure,' he replied. 'This is a most perplexing case. But I will need your assistance, Ms. Granger. Yours and Harry's and Mr. Weasley's. You see, I'm not sure who I can trust right now. I was so sure about my staff, but I wouldn't dare fully trust anybody except the three of you right now.'

'Do you honestly think it might not be a Slytherin?' Hermione asked, frowning.

'I think that Slytherin in highly probable. But you never know.'

'I see,' Hermione nodded. 'How exactly do you need our help?'

'Nothing much, of course. I need you to keep your eyes open, and try whatever you can to find out who it is- without putting yourselves into mortal peril, of course. I will be telling you whatever I know about the case to assist you. For example…'

He reached under his desk, and pulled out something that was wrapped in a silvery-, liquid material. With his long fingers, he unwrapped the material, and pulled out a beautiful silver crucifix, about six inches long, studded with opals.

'This was found under the body. The Aurors weren't able to place it, or detect any spell work in it.'

He handed it to Hermione. She took it, and ran her fingers over the cold surface. A light tremor raced up her fingers.

'I believe it has some form of protective curse in it,' Dumbledore said. 'That protects the wearer. Perhaps the murderer dropped it.'

'Why didn't he pick it up again?' Hermione asked, curiously.

'It was found under the body. Possibly the murderer never noticed he dropped it.'

Hermione slid her fingers over the surface crusted with opals.

'It has a strong magical impulse,' she murmured. 'Why couldn't the Aurors work out how to use it?'

Dumbledore bowed his head. 'The crucifix is protected with Dark Magic, Ms. Granger. If it had been any other type, I could have broken in it. As it were, I am baffled.'

He glanced out of the window. The suns rays were now an even deeper shade of red.

'Alas, time slips by too fast,' he murmured. 'I must ask your leave, Mr. Granger. Go back to the Gryffindor common room- it is unwise to linger outside. All the students have been given a rigid curfew, and encouraged to use protective spells. Please tell Harry and Mr. Weasley too…'

'Thank you professor,' Hermione said, quietly. 'I'll call you if I find anything.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'A crucifix?' Ron said, in a puzzled voice, at Charms the next morning 'But why?'

'That's what I'm trying to tell you,' Hermione said, impatiently. '_Muscato!'_

Immediately, the orange snail that was sitting placidly on her desk began to mutate, and very soon a purple toad was staring back at her.

'I didn't get you first time,' Ron muttered. '_Muscato! Muscato! _'

He winced as his snail sprouted horns and cast him a reproachful look. 'Why can't I ever mutate my snails?' he muttered, bitterly. 'yeah, Hermione, you were saying?'

'I was saying,' Hermione said, in a slightly irritated voice, as Ron's horned snail blinked owlishly at her, 'That Dumbledore thinks it's a talisman of the sort- a Protective charm.'

'But then why would the murderer just drop it?' Ron asked, still trying to process what she was saying.

'Dumbledore thinks he dropped it by mistake,' Hermione said. 'It was under the body wasn't it?'

Ron nodded. 'I see. And did you tell him about Malfoy?'

Hermione shook her head.

'As a matter of fact, no,' she said, crisply. 'I don't think we should point any fingers at him when we don't have any proof.'

Ron turned to her, his eyes wide.

'Hermione, let us think,' he said, in his talking-to-an-idiot voice. 'Neville had the marks on his cheek that indicated that he had been pricked with long nails. Malfoy had long nails. Logical assumption : Malfoy did it.'

'I don't think so,' Hermione said, stubbornly. 'It doesn't make any sense.'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'And why do you say that?'

'Because,' Hermione said, pointedly, 'Malfoy isn't stupid. If he had intended to prick Neville with those terrible claws of his, then he wouldn't have paraded around with them, would he?'

'He might have,' Harry said, unexpectedly from behind them. He was holding a rather fluffy slug, which seemed to be covered with white chicken feathers. 'I couldn't mutate my snail properly,' he replied apologetically, to Hermione's appraising look. 'But about Malfoy, Hermione…what if he didn't mean to prick Neville's cheeks, like that? Maybe he intended to kill him, and didn't realize what the claws did. You have to admit everything points to him.'

Hermione fell silent. She had to admit, that Harry's idea was logical.

'We need to find out,' Hermione said, softly. 'For Neville. For Hogwarts.'

'I know,' Harry said, his voice miserable. 'I've been thinking...but I can't think of anyway to find out…'

'Flitwick,' Ron said, warningly, as their professor approached.

'Yes, Ms. Granger, a perfectly mutated snail,' he said, admiringly. 'But boys, boys…'

For the next five minutes, he told Harry and Ron exactly what was wrong with their charms.

'It's all about concentration, boys…' he said, wisely. 'You have to concentrate! Ah dear, looks like your lessons are over…well, pack up everybody! Ad _practice!'_

They left the Charms classroom, and began walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione walked with her head bent. The entire school, except perhaps the Slytherin, who were maintaining a nonchalant, indifferent air, was in mourning, but she still attracted quite a few glances from the other students, who knew for a fact that it had been her that had found the body. No one had asked her directly yet, but she was sure that someone would soon become emboldened and question her. She had already decided to maintain a stony silence.

They headed back to the common room. Harry was still looking thoughtful.

'I'm going to the library after this,' he announced, suddenly. 'We have a free period, don't we?'

Hermione and Ron jerked up and stared at him.

'Harry?' Hermione asked, tentatively. 'Is that you?'

'Of course it isn't.' Ron said, in a worried voice. 'Someone's impersonating him…Polyjuice person! It must be a Death Eater!'

'I'm not a Death Eater,' Harry said, in a nasty voice. 'I'm going to try and find some curse that'll help us find out if it really was Malfoy who did that- horrible thing.'

Ron looked puzzled. 'Like what?'

'Something like the Polyjuice Potion again, do you think?' Hermione murmured, thoughtfully. 'If we could persuade him to tell one of his cronies…'

'Not happening.' Harry said, shaking his head. 'I doubt he'd tell anybody about this, if it was him. He'd be too scared of being ratted out, don't you think?'

'But then- what?' Hermione asked, frustrated. 'There must be something!'

There was silence for a few minutes, while they thought about that. Without realizing it, they overshot the common room, and headed off towards the library.

'What if-.' Ron began, hesitantly. 'What if there's some kind of mind-reading spell?'

'Mind reading?' Hermione looked worried. 'It's possible, I'm sure. But it's bound to be complicated. I rather fancy that a potion would be easier. But not mind reading, I think that will be too general. We could try a truth serum, I suppose.'

'You think we can make Veritaserum?' Harry asked, doubtfully.

'I don't think we'll have to,' Hermione said. 'We're bound to find some in professor Snape's stores.'

'I am not throwing a fire cracker into someone's Cauldron in his class again.' Harry said, stolidly. Hermione cast him an annoyed look.

'Of course not. I think going at night would be sa-.'

'Peeves,' Ron hissed, warningly.

They fell silent as the poltergeist drifted above them. When he caught sight of Hermione, his mouth split into a wide grin.

'Well if it isn't Granger!' he said, in a savoring voice. 'The girl who's been stumbling over- _bodies_.'

'Shut up Peeves,' Harry said sharply, glancing at his friend. 'And get lost, or I'm going to report you.'

With a little chuckle, Peeves blew a wet raspberry, and swooped away. Hermione looked slightly sick.

'Don't pay any attention to him,' Ron said, abruptly. 'He's just a nasty poltergeist.'

'But it isn't just him, is it?' Hermione whispered, softly. 'The entire school thinks- but never matter,' she quickly composed herself. 'As I was saying, I think the safest time would be at night.'

'Won't that be slightly dangerous, Hermione?' Harry asked, in a worried voice.

She waved his wariness aside. 'Snape has some simple hexes on each door to his private stores, and a Seeing-Dwarf…that's like a security camera,' she added, as Harry looked puzzled. 'Well, your cloak will take care of the bloody dwarf, and a simple Shield Charm should take care of the jinxes.'

'Why would Snape keep such loose security against his stores?' Ron asked.

'Oh, it's just his office he's worried about,' Hermione said, airily. 'I don't think he really cares about his stores. And I suppose he thinks nobody could get past his stupid Dwarf- but I dare say that if we get in, we'll be able to find some truth serum.'

'But then how do we get it into Malfoy?' Ron asked. 'And how do we make sure we have him alone to interrogate him?'

Hermione was silent for a moment. 'I think that's where Polyjuice would come in handy,' she said, finally. 'If we could impersonate a Slytherin, and meet up with him in the Common Room, then persuade him to have a drink- and I'm sure we could manage to get him alone, somehow..'

Her voice trailed off. It was Harry who continued.

'Fine then. We bust into Snape's stores tonight, get some truth serum and Polyjuice Potion, and then bust into the Slytherin Common Room tomorrow.'

'Hold it!' Ron said, loudly. He glanced over at Hermione. 'Well?"

'Well what?'

'We're waiting for it.'

'For what?'

'The- _oh my gosh, just think of how many school rules we'll be breaking.'_

Hermione drew herself up. 'It's for Neville.' she said, softly. 'It's to hurt Voldemort. Damn all school rules.'


	5. Potions, Plans, and Zabini

**CHAPTER 5**

'It's one thirty,' Harry said, raising his head on his shoulders and glancing drowsily at the other two. 'Do you think we should leave?'

'Check the map,' Hermione advised him. 'Snape's been prowling around in his office for the last three and a half hours.'

Harry lifted the Marauders Map and glanced over it.

'He's still there,' he said, in a bored voice. 'No wait! he's going to the door! He's leaving!'

Ron propped himself up. 'What! He is! Finally! I was beginning to wonder if he camped out in his storage cupboard at night.'

'No, no, he's definitely leaving!' Harry said, excitedly. 'Come on guys, get up! We have to go!'

Hermione had already got up. 'Remember,' she said. 'We have to put up our Shield Charms before we enter. And we have to be very quiet and careful so that we don't attract the attention of that horrible Seeing- Dwarf of his,' she looked pointedly at Ron.

'What are you looking at me for?' he demanded.

'Nothing,' Harry said, quickly. 'Come one, guys. We'd better hurry before he changes his mind and decides to spend the night in his beloved cupboard.'

They quickly wrapped the cloak around themselves, and crept out of the Common room, which was by now completely empty. Hermione stifled a yawn. She had not been able to sleep well.

'Do you think we can pull all this off all right?' she asked, a little worriedly, as they climbed down the staircase to the Great Hall.

'Of course,' Ron said easily. 'We get in, we find the Veritaserum and Polyjuice Potion, and get out. What could possibly go wrong.'

'For starters,' Hermione said, 'We might not be able to find any.'

'Hermione, he always has extra stores of these potions, remember?' Harry said, pointedly. Hermione nodded, a little anxiously.

'What if we get caught?' she muttered.

Harry pointed at the map, which he was still holding. 'No Snape. He's retired to his own stinking private rooms.'

'But the Seeing Dwarf-.'

'Cannot see us since we're invisible,' Ron said. 'We just have to be a little quiet.'

'What if Ron trips over her own feet and-.'

'We're almost there will you _shut up?'_

Hermione kept quiet, but still felt a little uneasy. They had entered the dungeons.

'It's that black door, to the left,' she said, pointing. 'Shield Charms, I think.'

The three of them took their wand out, and murmured, 'Protego.' Immediately, Shimmering Shields formed around them. Pulling the Invisibility cloak back on, they began to move towards the door. Hermione reached it first, and took her wand out.

'Alohomora,' she whispered.

The door unlocked with a click, and swung open. She grabbed Harry and Ron's hand and pulled them inside.

They were in a small room that was lit by an eerie red light that reflected off the white marble floor and walls. It was completely bare except for a door at the other end. A small ugly imp, was hovering about the ceiling, it's eyes fastened on the door, without doubt wondering how it had opened. When it swung shut again, it seemed to shrug and turn around. Quietly, the three crept under the Cloak, to the far door, and checking that the imps' back was turned pushed it open gently. Immediately, a flash of green light shone, but by the time the imp whirled around it, the door was shut.

Inside, the three took off the clock. 'You weren't hit were you?' Hermione asked, anxiously. 'The spell-.'

'We're fine.' Harry said. They looked around.

The inside of the storage cupboard was gloomy and dark. There was a skylight ahead, and a gloomy swirl of dust rose in the column of moonlight that filtered through. It was lined on three sides by shelves.

'This shelf has ingredients,' Harry said, pointing. 'Look- bicorn horn, boomslang skin, powdered horns…'

'This one seems to have the potions.' Hermione said, eyeing the second shelf. It was filled with glass phials. Harry and Ron hurried over to her.

'Well?' Ron said. 'How about this pink one?'

'_No _ Ron,' Hermione murmured. 'Veritaserum is the only potion which is absolutely clear. And Polyjuice- well we all know what it is.'

'I think I found the Polyjuice,' Harry said, hesitatingly. He pointed to a glass bottle that held a bubbling, brownish potion.

'Lovely,' Hermione said, pocketing it, 'And here's the Veritaserum. Now let's go, quick!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the Common Room, Harry and Ron were yawning. Hermione was looking at the little glass bottles they had nicked from Snape's stores.

'Perfectly brewed Veritaserum.' She said, admiringly. 'Quite a large dose, too. Three drops is enough for Malfoy. We can keep the rest for future use.'

'If Snape ever catches us with that bottle…' Ron said, uneasily.

'He won't,' Hermione replied, 'I'll hide it in my dorm. Snape would never enter our Common room, let alone go into the girls dorm.'

'How do we make Malfoy eat that stuff?' Harry asked, surveying the bottle with distaste.

'Simple.' Hermione said, brightly. 'Over breakfast tomorrow morning, you two get into a fight with him. Distract him at any rate. I'll manage to tip the potion into his drink.'

'And then…?' Ron asked, hesitantly.

'And then,' Hermione explained, 'He'll go all woozy and in a daze. We're going to have to corner him somehow, and ask him questions. One of us is going to be in a Polyjuice Potion, and the other two will be holding him down. We need a place to interrogate him in peace. We need to make sure he won't try and fight us. The effect of the Veritaserum will wear of in an hour. So we have to figure out how to get him to drink the potion, get him somewhere safe, transform into a Slytherin, which by the way will involve some messy business with hair, again. Then we have to interrogate him in an hour.'

She turned to look at Harry and Ron, who were gaping dumbly at her. She sighed. 'Leave it to me.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Hermione was up surprisingly early. Before anyone in the Common Room was awake, she had left place, and was already on her way to the dungeons.

All the while, there was a small, nagging doubt in her mind. What if she was wrong? What if it didn't work out. What if-

'Calm down,' she ordered herself as she entered the dungeons. 'Just calm down.'

She walked past the potion class room, until she was in the large chamber, inside which Harry and Ron had told her lay the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. She hung around in the chamber, twisting her hands worriedly.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a noise. It came from the far end of the chamber. Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned around.

_Yes._ She thought, stifling both a smile and a feeling of dread that was welling up in her stomach. Blaise Zabini was walking towards her- or more specifically, towards the entrance to his Common Room. Judging from the messed up condition of his hair, and half undone shirt, Hermione gathered that his outing had had objectives which were less than scrupulous.

His stopped, and his eyes narrowed, when he saw her.

'What the hell are you doing here, Granger?' he asked, rudely.

She sneered at him, her heart thumping. 'You mean outside your Common Room?' she asked.

Blood rushed to his face. 'How do you know that!'

She simply winked cheerfully. He seemed to inflate with rage, and began striding towards her.

'Get away from there!'

Hermione willed away the feeling of dread building up in the pit of her stomach. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't know how he would react. As he drew up to her, she raised her hand, and slapped his fully across her face. He stumbled, and her hand quickly grabbed at his head.

Blaise finally managed to push himself upright.

'What the fuck-.' he began, but couldn't continue. Hermione had raised her wand, and pointed it at him.

'_Obliviate_,' she said, quickly.

Immediately, Blaise's eyes slid out of focus. He looked slightly bemused. When his eyes settled on her, he frowned.

'What are you doing here Granger?'

'Got lost, Zabini,' she said, coldly, and strode off.


	6. Greenhouse 3

**CHAPTER 6**

The Slytherin Table was, as a rule, a quiet one. They didn't have much chatter at most meals, and even less at breakfast since none of them were really morning people. Draco was idly steering some black coffee, and Pansy was admiring her reflection on the back of her spoon, while sipping some pumpkin juice. Crabbe and Goyle were both attacking their breakfast with heartfelt longing, shoveling eggs and bacon into their large mouths.

Draco glanced in their direction and made a face.

'Calm down guys.' he said, with a grimace. 'I could see right down to your pancreas that time.'

They grunted and slowed down the shoveling. Pansy put away the spoon and rewarded Draco with her full attention. Before she could open her mouth, however, Draco commented.

'What's up with your hair, anyway? It looks like a nest.'

Pansy looked horrified. 'Draco! It's a French twist! I tried it out the other night and Blaise said he liked it.'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'He would. Where is he, anyway?'

'Who, Blaise?' Pansy asked idly, stroking her ivory cheeks.

'Yeah. He isn't down for breakfast, is he?'

She shrugged. 'I don't own him. He could be anywhere for all I know.' She patted a hair into place, and then said. 'Draco is that Granger's reflection I see in my spoon.'

He shook his head. 'You're not all that ugly.'

'Draco, be serious! The Weasel and she are coming _here!_ What could the bitch want?'

'Aw, Pansy,' Crabbe said, gulping some juice. 'You're just pissed 'cos she made a fool of you at the ball.'

Pansy's face suffused with anger, but before she could comment, the two Gryffindors had walked up to them.

'Well, well, well,' The Weasel said, loudly. 'Look, Hermione. It's a slug!'

And he pointed at Draco, who wheeled around angrily.

'Watch it, Weasel, or I might just decide to hex you.'

'Oooh, I'm so scared,' Weasley said, his eyes widening. 'Big baby Malfoy's twying to hurt me…'

There were two seconds of ringing silence. Then, Draco clenched his fists and rose slowly.

'Say that again, Weasel,' he said, poisonously, 'And I _will_ hex you.'

Ron checked to see that none of the teachers were watching, and then pulled out his wand.

'Who goes first, Malfoy?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had no time to be nervous.

The moment Ron pulled out his wand, she drew the little bottle of veriatserum from her pocket, and uncorked it. All eyes were on Ron and Draco, the Slytherin's faces mottled with anger. Nobody was watching her as she tipped the little phial over Draco's glass.

_One…two…three…_

She counted the glimmering drops as they fell into Draco's pumpkin juice. The juice shimmered for a moment, and the returned to its dull orange color.

She glanced up quickly. Nobody seemed to have seen her. A heated argument was going on between Draco and Ron.

'At least my _hair_ isn't that color!' Draco was saying. His voice was high pitched. Hermione could see that Ron had huffed him up quite a bit.

'No way, Malfoy.' Ron said, eyes wide. 'With your hair, nobody'd be able to make out any difference when your sixty.'

Malfoy's mouth opened, but before he could said anything, Hermione chided '_Ron!'_ and grabbed his arm.

'Be quiet,' she told him.

'You should thank your stars, Weasel,' Draco sneered. 'The mudblood saved you.'

Hermione whirled around him quick as a flash. 'Watch your mouth, Malfoy, a bat might fly in. I came to tell _you_ that Professor Sprout wants to see you in Greenhouse 3.'

Malfoy took a swig of his juice. 'And what makes you think I'm going?'

Hermione could hardly suppress a grin. 'An opportunity to bunk classes, Malfoy. I thought you'd be tripping over yourself to get there. Come on, Ron. The smell around here is becoming unbearable.'

And looking pointedly at Malfoy, she walked off with her best friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

'What a bitch,' Pansy said, spitefully. 'The nerve she had, coming here like that.'

'I know.' Crabbe said, and went back to his breakfast.

Pansy turned to Draco. He was looking thoughtful. Slowly, his eyes seemed to glaze over.

'What are you thinking about, Draco?' she asked, concernedly.

'I'm going to Greenhouse 3.' he replied, mechanically.

'What? I can't believe you! Just because the mudblood told you to?'

'I want to bunk class.'

Again his voice seemed automatic. Pansy looked a little freaked.

'Draco are you sure your feeling all right?' she asked, concernedly.

'Of course. I will be going now.'

And he swung himself off his seat, and headed to Greenhouse 3.

**AN- It's really short, and I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to update WKSW now…. please review and I'll love the lot of you.**


End file.
